Zephya
Zephya Zeph is a janitor for Project Divinity (created by Fear) and belongs to DigitalJackal, don't use her without their permission! Family Golden (Mother), Zephuros (Father, deceased), Raze (Stapfather), Hawk (Half-brother) Ships Seawater Nicknames Zeph, Zyr, Z Occupation Janitor for Project Divinity Zephya by DJ Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Reference Image By: User:DigitalJackal Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ⚢ Allies Close friends (few) Enemies None really at the moment Likes Spending time with family, her job (though she doesn't act that way), bacon, watermelon, jalapeños or any spicy pepper Dislikes Not-spicy peppers, cleaning up messes that could have been easily avoided, disrespect, discrimination ISTJ Age26 HY / 30 DY PronounShe / Her Appearance Zephya is short for a SkyWing, but built like a seasoned fighter. She's strong, and noticeably, as she does regularly exercise. She has the characteristic large wings of a SkyWing, and her horns are a bit wavy. Her talons are sharp, but not so sharp as to accidentally slice something (or someone). She wears a knee brace on her left hind leg. Zeph has reddish-orange scales that are fairly dull compared to other dragons' scales. Black and gold scales run down both sides of her body, starting near her eyes, all a uniform oval shape. Her irises are black with veins of gold through them, and a rim of gold around the pupil. Her claws, spikes, and horns are a tannish-ivory color. Her wing membranes are light orange. She has a tattoo sleeve of angular patterns on her right arm. On her left forearm, Zeph has a black and red rose with illegible script underneath. Once she tells you, you can sort of read that it says "Golden," her mother's name, and it's in her handwriting. It is a reminder they will always be close, no matter how far away they may be. Zeph wears old clothing, usually t-shirts or sweatshirts, and those usually have bleach stains on them somewhere. She always has a shiny badge pinned over her heart reading "Zephya Whitrford," subtitled "Janitor." She will sometimes carry a pen or pencil behind one of her ears. Zeph will also occasionally wear a black baseball cap with a random company logo or old movie title on it. Personality Zephya radiates an "I don't care" vibe. She is loud and says whatever is in her mind, if it's appropriate for work. She has a bad habit of swearing a lot, and has constantly been reminded not to, but never remembers to hold her tongue. She has few close friends, but is very close to them and would die for them. She does have a space in her heart for her girlfriend, Seawater. Zeph is also very close to her family. She and her mom have been very close for a long time, and she loves her stepbrother to death. She's less close to her stepdad, but their relationship is most similar to best friends. Zeph is a bit of a perfectionist, which really only helps with her job. She's a protective mom at heart, and would place her friends' and family's well-being before her own. History Golden, Zeph's mother, and Zephuros, her father, met in high school. They were the classic made-for-each-other couple, and ended up going to the same college together. They graduated and got married, then moved to the northern SandWing territory. There, they had their first egg together. A week before their egg was supposed to hatch, Golden got a terrible phone call. Zephuros had been hit by a truck while driving home to work, and he had been pronounced dead on the scene. It was quickly determined that it was the truck driver's fault, and Golden ended up with a large monetary compensation and many, many apology letters from the company. Golden was shattered. A week later, the egg hatched, revealing a beautiful daughter who bore a striking resemblance to Zephuros. She was named Zephya, after her father. She grew up quite normally, with a supportive mother, a good home, and an excellent education. Zephya began wearing a knee brace in high school after she tore a ligament in her knee during basketball. Since then, she hasn't played sports, but began a fairly rigorous exercise regiment for herself. She entered college on an academic honors scholarship, and began studying science and criminology. Her second year of college, over winter break, she met her mother's new boyfriend, a SkyWing named Raze. He was funny, kind, smart, and got along very well with Zeph. A year later, she came back for their wedding, and it is one of the best memories she has. She graduated with high grades, and began sending out job applications. Nobody replied. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, she received a letter from Project Divinity. In short, it said there was an opening for a janitorial position, and though the job may be messy at times, it would certainly pay well. She eagerly accepted, and informed her mom of the opportunity. She had to move far away, but she promised to call her every week, at least. The day before she left, she and her mother got matching rose tattoos. She settled in quickly to her new apartment and job, making a few friends on her first day, including a pretty SeaWing in her apartment named Seawater. The two often got together for dinner or breakfast, or just to watch a movie together. She was 28 when she learned her mother was pregnant with what was probably her last egg. It hatched a beautiful baby boy, who was named Hawk. She and Seawater, who was not Zeph's girlfriend, were overjoyed. Golden, Raze, and baby Hawk came to visit Zeph for a week, where they were introduced to Seawater. Zephya (with the help of Seawater) told them that she was lesbian, and was told she could be whatever, and she would still be loved by her family. The rest of the week went extremely well. She started her tattoo sleeve at about the same time. Raze was thoroughly and hilariously impressed. She has watched little Hawk grow up (too quickly, in her opinion) and has had a great life so far. Trivia -Curses under her breath a lot, sometimes without noticing. -Snores at night, pretty loudly. -Definitely plans on getting more tattoos, just none on her face. -Literally has to bite her tongue whenever Hawk is near, she doesn't want his innocence to be ruined. -Favorite color is mahogany -Likes spicy peppers, but not regular ones. She can be seen eating ghost peppers and jalapeños like they're candy. Gallery Blanktransparent.png|placeholder Blankicon.png|placeholder Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)